There Was No Mercy
by Demetri-The-Bloodhound
Summary: I know this has been done before but I wanted to do my take on it. After the battle with Cell, the Z-Fighters went back to their peaceful days. But nobody knows...that far off, one Cell Jr has survived. Struggling to heal after the beating he took, he wishes revenge on the half-Sayian that didn't spare an ounce of mercy. Summary sucks I know. DBZ (c) Akira Toryiama
1. Pain

The pain set in exactly two seconds after the impact. Even though he had felt how the fist had broken through his skin, had dug a tunnel through muscles, had severed bone from bone and then, finally, had pierced a vital organ, the Cell Jr. had somehow hoped he would be spared.

For two seconds.

Two seconds of hovering in that borderland between triumph and despair.

Then the pain had brought him back to reality, and he had known, instantly, that he wasn't going to make it. And while immeasurable agony spread from a point just below his ribcage through his whole body, into shoulders, arms, hands, fingertips; hips, legs. toes; into his scalp, into the tips of his exoskeleton even, the Cell Jr. experienced a most peculiar sensation also: complete contentment.

A new feeling.

The ground below him was warm, and nearly soft. He felt grass beneath his fingertips, and a soft breeze on his face. The sky above him was blue, as blue as only the sky above the battlefield could be, blue as the skin of his brothers.

Blue as the eyes of the half-Sayian, the boy who severed his waist from his chest with a single blow. He had tried to run, of course. As of the rest of his siblings but the golden-haired warrior was quick and lethal.

_"I told you I wouldn't forgive you!"_ The boy, Gohan, had said.

Blood poured from his lips, both from it's cut, and the remains of his body, like crimson drool down his bruised face. Weak moans accompanied the small bounces his head made in time with the kicks to his now broken chest. A shoe slammed down, snapping his right forearm loudly, forcing a splash of blood up his throat. The mangled scream somehow forced itself past the compression his lips. His one good eye opened as Gohan's pounding wore down leaving him a dominant shadow above the red soaked form, the emotionless expression on his face never wavering.

The half-Sayian rushes off to deal with the others. If only he had pounded down on the creature one more time. Just once more. That...was his only regret.


	2. Shelter

No one could hear him. He was screaming so loud that he thought his voice would go hoarse. Until he realized the screams were in his head. They were consuming him, swallowing everything that he is and ever would be. No one answered those tormented screams. No one heard him.

For if he were to scream aloud, the half-Sayian and his allies would come back and finish the job.

Cell Jr. gripped the small crack in the ground and pulled himself forwards. Thanks to his regenerating powers, his lower half was slowly coming back but he needed to find shelter, and fast. A cave, some miles ahead.

He could barely open one eye. He didn't allow himself to hear anything, and vainly opened his mouth to call to his brother but then he remembered. He could feel only cold. Cold...and anger. It filled him until the small body was racked with violent shivers. How had everything changed so fast? His life was a short memory, from witnessing the sun for the first time and battling those others. He had known little, but now he knew less.

And Cell...

The name sent a jolt through Cell Jr's body. _Daddy! _Where was he? He needed to be here somewhere. He slowly twisted his head to look around, but all that was around was rocky crevices, dead trees, and the broken tiles of the arena. _Must've gotten..away...escaped._

Yes, that must be it. He scared those Sayians off.

He kept crawling and crawling, ignoring the mangled bodies of his siblings. Just a little further and...Something stirred-a vibration-and with it a new element entered his barely pulsing life. The terrible wetness, cracking and booming as the sky opened up and it rained hard. The thunder roar was so loud that it penetrated the creature's unwillingness to hear. There was a great lurch and he made himself, resisting the pain, drag himself by his elbows towards the cave faster than thought possible.

He didn't even the tears were rolling down his cheeks as he rested against a small boulder in the darkness of the cave. Cell Jr. sniffled and stared out at the rain. He looked down and found his body to be fully regenerated. He painfully pulled his knees to his bloody chest and cried and cried...

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Light flooded the small crevice in which Cell Jr. had made his bed. It was a strange sensation to wake up and feel that half your body has gone numb. The pain has lessened but the wrong movement could send it right back through his veins.

Looking out of the entrance, he could see the battlefield a mile away. With the sun shining on it, one could think that a battle of epic proportions would not have happened in that sunny grove. But few others knew what really went down. Nightmare.

It was these thoughts that distracted Cell Jr. from noticing the arrival of someone. A woman. But when he did notice her, she was almost to the opening of the cave.

"AH!" He yelled, and tripped backward, onto the hard ground.

"Hey, who's in there?" She said, stepping into the cave. She was much taller than him and had black hair that went into a bun on top of her head and hair coming down on both sides of her face. Her dark eyes scanned the scenary until they rested on the little blue spot behind a cluster of rocks. Cautiously, she tip-toed towards it.

And there the woman found Cell Jr, huddled in the corner, staring up at her with frightened eyes. The girl took a step back, not really expecting to see him there, covered in blood.

Composing herself, she slowly walked towards him, palms up. No threat. Cell Jr. didn't move. She didn't seem deadly but neither did the little Sayian boy who nearly destroyed him. And now thinking about it, this woman had a likeness to the boy...but didn't seem bad.

She knelt down on one knee next to him. "Hello...what's your name?" Her voice was soft, as if talking to a wounded animal. Cell Jr. gulped. Should he respond? He didn't even know this lady...yet...there was something trusting about her.

"...Ce...Cell Jr."

She cocked her head, almost birdlike. "Cell? Hm, I think I know that name somewhere..." She let her gaze linger and then she tensed. "Hey, are you hurt?"

He just nodded.

"Alright, you need help. Do you have any relatives near by?"

His silence was taken as a 'no'. "Oh, you poor thing. Okay, listen, my name's Chi-Chi. Let me help you..." She held out her hand. He didn't know what to call it...it was...it was curiosity perhaps, that had made him take her hand.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**A/N:**** Chi-Chi! Bet ya didn't expect to see her here did ya!? Thought not!**

** And okay, I have two things to state:**

** 1: Do not ask why Chi-Chi is there, I want her to be, and you can just use your imagination why, kay?**

** 2: I know it got a little "blah" at the end, I dunno, I was getting bored and wanted to finish up. Maybe someday I'll go back and redo the ending -shrug- Soooo there ya have it! I hoped you enjoy and I'll try to get another chapter up in this week. :D**

** Your loyal author,**

** D-T-B. (or Makenzie)**


End file.
